dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Earth-Two
Inhabitants For expansion of this page, is is planned to list the heroes found on this Earth?--RedKnight 19:32, 14 December 2006 (UTC) :Sounds like a great idea. Shouldn't be too hard to do. If you're feeling brave and bold, feel free to start an Earth-Two character list on the article page. --Brian Kurtz Would it be easier/neater/more effective to create an overall Category called Earth-Two characters and add it to each character page that applies? Then there's a list of characters under that category for people that want to see them. This page would then just need one link to the category, rather than a (rather boring, in my opinion) long list of characters on the page. Roygbiv666 15:16, 8 March 2007 (UTC) Actually, there's already a category for Golden Age characters, why not use that? Roygbiv666 15:31, 8 March 2007 (UTC) ::An Earth-Two characters category sounds like a fine idea. To be honest, I'm surprised someone hasn't thought of something like this before now! If you create it, I would recommend including some notation explaining how many Earth-Two characters are also common to New Earth continuity. --Brian Kurtz 18:06, 8 March 2007 (UTC) :::Sorry to jump in but we already do that with the distrinction title of say for Kal-L as Superman (Earth-Two) to seperate that version for the others--Kal_l_fan 8 March 2007 (UTC) ::::Kal-L-Fan, I think Brian was saying creating an actual Category rather than entries with "Earth-Two" as part of the name. We could put a tag called "Category:Earth-Two Characters" at the bottom of a character's page and that way, there would be a page with a complete list of Earth-Two characters. Since Golden Age and Earth-Two aren't quite the same thing (The original Blue Beetle for example is Golden Age, but wasn't Earth-Two), maybe a new category would be useful. I'll post the suggestion on the Forum for discussion - is that the right place for that? Roygbiv666 01:29, 9 March 2007 (UTC) :::::Roy I understood that. But agian why create a seperate category called Earth Two character when the character is specifically designated "Superman (Earth-Two)"? All of the characters who were specific to the Classic Earth Two reality are designated by that specific id in their listing already. i.e, Wonder Woman (Earth-Two) as that was far more specific than Wonder Woman (Golden Age) as there were several incarnations of the character who existed at that time and easier to identify as that specific character. And today with the removal of all Classic Earth Two characters removed except for Kal-L who may be revived later this year there are no other characters who such a listing would apply to -- unless Dan Didio follows through on his proposal to bring back the multiverse as it was before the 1985 Crisis which many are saying is highly unlikely. --Kal_l_fan 9 March 2007 (UTC) ::::::How do you know my real name's not "Gbiv666"? Anyway, yes the characters would still have "Earth-Two" in their name, but if someone wants a complete list of Earth-Two characters now, they have to search for every instance of that phrase on the database. With a category, the list makes itself.Roygbiv666 13:27, 9 March 2007 (UTC) Yeah, I just went ahead and created a "Category:Earth-Two Characters" and started adding it to pages. Roygbiv666 18:32, 19 March 2007 (UTC) Anti-Matter Earth Here's an idea - just to reduce confusion, why don't we keep a note in this entry that "Earth-Two" can also refer the the Earth of the Antimatter Universe, then link over to, say, Anti-Matter Earth or Antimatter Earth? Then we can have a nice long entry about the "other" Earth-Two. Anyone? Bueller? :--Roygbiv666 19:03, 5 October 2007 (UTC) Image from Where is the image used for Earth Two from? That seems drawn like Kingdom Come, is it from there? Adriano1995 16:03, September 1, 2011 (UTC) :It's not from Kingdom Come, it's just done by the same artist. Kingdom Come is Earth-22. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|''217]] 16:25, September 1, 2011 (UTC) I'm trying to read the important DC events from the DC universe starting with the first 60s annual Crisis stories, and will probably read DC: The New Frontier before, is there any graphic novel or story that works as a resume to Earth Two? --Adriano1995 16:31, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Golden Age vs Earth-Two As pointed out at the Superman Through the Ages website there is a bit of disconnect between Golden Age stories and Earth-Two. In Superman #4 (March 1940) Clark Kent worked for the ''Daily Planet under editor George Taylor who was replaced with editor Perry White from Superman #7 (December 1940) on; on Earth-Two Kent worked for the Daily Star under editor George Taylor until Taylor's retirement. Lex Luthor was bald from Superman #10 (May 1941) on while the Earth-Two Luthor had a full head of hair From Superman #18 (September, 1942) until the end of 1947, Superman had "super muscular control" allowing him to reshape his face, a power the Earth-Two Superman never had. To explain these and other discrepancies an Alternate Earth-Two was suggested in the Superman Family's letter page by E. Nelson Bridwell and formally canonized in The Official Crisis on Infinite Earths Index (March 1986)--BruceGrubb (talk) 23:47, September 25, 2016 (UTC) :I should mention that The Official Crisis on Infinite Earths Index for Alternate Earth-2 (Earth-Two-A per our naming convention) states: "An Earth-2 in which Clark (Superman) worked at the Daily Planet under editor Perry White in the 1940's and 1950's (On Earth-2 Clark Kent worked for the Daily Star and his editor was George Taylor, until Taylor's death. Perry White was merely a reporter)" It then references a letter by E. Nelson Bridwell in Superman Family as the source for this Earth. :Mark Gruenwald's "In Search of the Super-Sons Tangent" (Omniverse #1) uses E. Nelson Bridwell's suggestion to postulated another Earth which covers stories between and implying that events related are not of either Earth-One or Earth-Two.--BruceGrubb (talk) 04:26, September 14, 2017 (UTC) Bridwell's ruling not applicable here: This "Forgotten Catastrophe" is being wrongly written out of history: * An airship-based attack using Jonathan Klegg's Fireball Launcher caused widespread destruction and panic, and an unknown casualty count, in mid-1941. (footnote: Action Comics Vol 1 38) Clark Kent worked for the Daily Planet not Daily Star so this cannot be an Earth-Two story. This is a Zatara story. Superman's employment status is not mentioned in it and is not relevant to it. Stories presented in the same magazine are not all set in the same reality, if they were then events in Don Coyote's reality are binding on the history of the Sandman; they both appeared in Adventure Comics after all. Stoop Davy Dave (talk) 13:25, September 9, 2017 (UTC)